Fabrication
by tuberose lover
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if kagome didn't fall through the well alone? What if she fell through with the men she believed to be her older brothers? Confused by her feelings for her supposed older big brother and caught up in how she should feel versus how she does feel. What happens when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha discover the truth about who they are and where they come from?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Hello everyone! See I told you I was gonna release a new story! I hope you like it!

* * *

_***Past***_

"How could you do this!?" Izayoi yelled.

"Mate please, calm yourself!" Inutaisho stated.

"You expect me to calm down? How am I to calm down?! You sent my sons away from me!"

"It is for their own safety love, I assure you."

"My precious boys!" Izayoi sobbed as she slid to the floor, her hands covering her face. Inutaisho stood and moved to comfort his mate.

"I know this is hard for you mate, but you must remember…" Inutaisho pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "They will return mate, and when they do the troubles of this time will have passed. They will be safe and we will be a family again."

"You…you could have at least let me say goodbye," She said, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"If I did you would have found a way to stop me," He stated calmly. Wrapping Izayoi in his arms Inutaisho lifted her and moved them to their room. Gently he placed her on the bed and laid down beside her. Izayoi said nothing as she cuddled into her mate's embrace, knowing he was right.

"Did you at least make sure to give them their necklaces?"

"Of course, how else would they remember their time with us?" They soon fell into a comfortable silence, until it was disrupted by Izayoi's slight giggle.

"What is so amusing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Im sure once they remember you will be in a lot of trouble…. Especially from Sesshomaru, I believe Inuyasha will be angry with you as well, but Sesshomaru….well you may have some battle wounds to tell of his anger." Izayoi explained, still giggling slightly. Inutaisho paled slightly at the vision of a deranged Sesshomaru attacking him. A shudder worked its way through his body.

"What have I done?" Inutaisho's horrified face made Izayoi break out in to a bout of laughter.

"What have you done indeed!?" Izayoi laughed.

_***Future* **_

Mrs. Higurashi was cleaning out the well shrine when she heard a noise. Frowning she went to go look about the shrine searching for the cause of the noise.

'What on earth...' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself. 'It seems as if that sound is coming from the well' the sound was heard again and Mrs. Higurashi confirmed that it was indeed coming from the well. Taking a look at the boarded up well Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"I guess I can't very well leave it down there, poor thing could be hurt." Mrs. Higurashi set about finding a crow bar, once she found it she began prying the top off of the well. Grunting and groaning Mrs. Higurashi was finally able to get the top off of the well. Sighing with relief, she looked over the lip of the well and gasped at what she saw. There inside the well were two little boys with silver hair, one little boy looked up at her with striking gold eyes and the other little boy was whimpering into the shirt of the boy holding him.

"Well now that I know what that sound was how about I get you two out of there." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. She grabbed the latter that was near the well and lowered it into the well. She climbed into the well and reached for the boys, the boy with the piercing gold eyes glared at her.

"Do not touch me or my brother human!" he growled and tightened his hold on his brother. Mrs. Higurashi gasped at hearing the animalistic sound come out of the little boy.

"I just want to help you," She stated reassuringly.

"We do not need your help!" snapped the boy. Mrs. Higurashi huffed at the boy and gave him her best motherly look.

"Now listen here child, if it were not for me you would still be sitting in the bottom of this well with no means of escape! Clearly you and your brother are tired and are in need of some care, I don't care how you feel about it later, as of right now you and your brother will get out of this well, go inside and clean yourselves up, while I make you something to eat!" She stated. The little boy just huffed and stuck his nose up at her.

"Fine, but my brother and I will be leaving once we have been properly nourished!" He stated.

"Whatever you say," Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. The boy looked at her and then to the latter.

"I will climb out on my own, you do not need to carry me," He said.

"I suppose your right, it would be rather difficult for me to carry you both….hmmm ok just be careful ok I don't want you to fall," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Hn," he said glancing at her.

"Go ahead up first." Nodding the boy climbed up the latter. As the boy started up the later Mrs. Higurashi noticed a piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

'What's this?' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself as she bent to pick the paper up. 'A note?' carefully she began to read over the note.

_To whom ever may find this,_

_Please take good care of our sons. They are glorious little boys and I'm sure with the proper care they will become strong wise young men. We have sent them away for their own safety and we hope to one day be reunited with our sons. Their names are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is the one with the crescent moon on his forehead and Inuyasha is the one with the adorable puppy ears. If you haven't figured it out yet our sons are demons, well Inuyasha is a half demon. I beg of you teach them well and if they haven't already…. Soon my boys will lose their memory of who they are and where they came from. However…_

"Woman do you intend to stay down there with my brother all day?" questioned the little boy. Looking up Mrs. Higurashi discovered that he was looking down at her over the lip of the well.

"Ah, yes sorry, we'll be right up!" She called to the boy. Stuffing the note into her pocket.

'I guess I will have to finish reading it at a later date.' With that thought Mrs. Higurashi made her way out of the well and into the house, with two little boys following her.

* * *

Sooooo whatcha think? Hmmm is it good? Bad? Ok? Please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Ne Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha began.

"What is it little brother?" Sesshomaru responded.

"That lady…she's nice… she kind of reminds me of someone…"

"Hn, yes, she does have the properties of someone I remember as well." Inuyasha sat inside the tub looking at the water for a moment before he noticed the necklace around his neck matched his brothers.

"Sesshomaru?" once Sesshomaru looked at him from his end of the tub, Inuyasha continued. "Our necklaces match… that's weird…" Inuyasha went to pull the necklace off of is neck but Sesshomaru moved quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Sess-"

"Do. Not. Take. This. Off. _Ever_."

"Wha-"

"I will not repeat myself little brother." With that said Sesshomaru stood and moved to get out of the bath, but before he was fully out he turned to look at the door. "Woman, why do you linger there?" He said glaring at the door.

"Um…. Well I…. I wanted to bring you a change of clothes and….. Well the food is ready if you wish to eat," Came the reply from Mrs. Higurashi on the other side of the door.

"Very well, we shall join you shortly," Came the reply from little Sesshomaru.

'So mature for a child, honestly he looks no more than ten years old. And his brother looks to be the age of five. Hmm I suppose we can better discuss this later.' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself, as she walked away from the door.

"Big brother do you not like her?" asked Inuyasha. Slightly startled Sesshomaru glanced to his little brother.

"I… don't... Know," he said with a sigh, "perhaps I am just wary of her. She is a stranger and she has taken us in like it was no big deal. I am unaware of her intent towards us," Sesshomaru said with a frown. Inuyasha simply shrugged and got out of the tub, they both got dressed and made their way to the kitchen by following the smell of food wafting up their noses.

"Wow that smells good!" Inuyasha exclaimed upon entering the kitchen, with Sesshomaru silently trailing behind him.

"I hope you like it, I didn't really know what you would like, plus dinner will be ready soon also I just made you a snack," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile. Inuyasha practically jumped into his seat and began digging in. Sesshomaru stood at the entry way to the kitchen san glared at the woman there.

"Woman, what is your intention with me and my brother?" He stated coolly.

"You make it seem like I have some evil intent towards you." She stated sweetly.

"Hn, how am I to know that my brother and I…"Sesshomaru trailed off as he yawned. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and motioned for him to sit. Sesshomaru sat, a faint blush marring his features.

'Honestly he is so cute. Trying to act the part of big bad wolf.' Mrs. Higurashi allowed her gaze to travel to Inuyasha, whom was practically inhaling the snack, and then back to Sesshomaru. 'Im sure he does it all for his little brothers benefit.'

"You were saying?" she asked. Sesshomaru frowned as he tried to remember what it was he wanted to say to her. Instead of answering her he simply ate the snack in front of him. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and moved to check on the dinner. They settled into a peaceful silence, until it was disrupted by a door slamming open and a yell.

"MOMMMA!" the pitter patter of feet could be heard making their way for the kitchen, followed by the steps of two others, these other steps were slower. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and determined that they were two males and a female. Grabbing his brother and moving away from the table, Sesshomaru took up a defensive stance, determined to protect his little brother.

Mrs. Higurashi gave an odd look to Sesshomaru and was about to ask him what he was doing when her daughter came bursting into the kitchen.

"Momma! Momma! Hi!" exclaimed the little girl bouncing up and down.

"Hello dear," replied Mrs. Higurashi as she bent down to eye level with her raven hared daughter.

"Kagome you know you shouldn't run in the house!" came a gruff voice. A man that looked to be about fifty walked into the kitchen, followed by a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. Sesshomaru, with his brother behind him, remained silent and tried to fade into the wall as to not be noticed by the other people that entered the kitchen. Inuyasha peeked over his brother's shoulder and his eyes instantly zoomed in on the little girl still bouncing in front of the older woman that had found them in the well.

"Sorry grandpa! But I couldn't wait to tell momma!" exclaimed kagome.

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I finally made a new friend!" sated the little girl excitedly. The man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, chuckled and moved further into the kitchen. His intention to go the fridge and sneak a snack while his wife was occupied. However he stopped as he took notice of the two little boys in the corner, one with a look that spoke volumes.

"Dear? Who are our guess?" he questioned, motioning to the little silver haired boys.

"Hmm… oh! Well you see it's a long story," Mrs. Higurashi said, a slight blush coming to her face once she realized that she nearly forgot about the boys. As she was about to go into the explanation of the boys she was interrupted by her father's yell.

"DEMONS! Quick Sami get me the sutras!" yelled the man that looked to be fifty.

"Father I will not! You will calm down this instance you are going to scare them!" yelled Sami

"Sami's right, Jin. You need to calm down," Replied the twenty-five year old male.

"Don't tell me to calm down Dai! There are demons in our home!" Jin yelled.

During this entire spectacle kagome stared awe struck at the boys in the corner. To her she had never before seen such beautiful boys and she wanted so desperately to go and say hello. She wanted to become their best friend but she could see that they were scared. Glancing up at her mother, father, and grandfather, who were all too busy arguing about demons, to notice anything, she walked over to the boys but stopped just before she reached them. The taller boy with long straight silver hair had growled at her. Actually _growled!_ Like a dog would, unbeknown to the boy that him growling only made her want to get to know him all the more.

"Hi! I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru growled at her again and Inuyasha took notice of how the kitchen had suddenly gone silent. Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled wider.

"That's a weird name!" she said with a giggle. Inuyasha found that he liked the sound of her giggling. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the child in front of him.

'Does she not know what I am? There is no sign of fear from her… actually from what I can smell, her fragrance is that of spring and honey,' Sesshomaru frowned at his thoughts, shaking his head he glared at Kagome.

"You may address me as Sesshomaru." He stated stoically.

"What about you what's your name?" kagome asked the little boy hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"In-Inuyasha," He stated. Kagome beamed at them then turned to her mother and father.

"Momma, papa, can we go to my room and play?" kagome asked with bright eyes. Sami and Dai looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course sweet heart." Kagome squealed in excitement and grabbed them both by the hand, excitedly she dragged them behind her out of the room, chattering the whole way.

Once kagome and the two little boys were out of the room Sami and Dai laughed while Jin just shook his head.

"Sami, I don't like that you brought demons into our home, however im sure kagome will be pleased with them here." Jin said with a look in the direction the children exited in.

"I just hope they will be happy here," stated Dai.

"So you guys aren't mad that they are here?" Sami asked. When they shook their heads Sami squealed and jumped into her husband's arms. "I know they will make wonderful sons!"

With a chuckle and a light kiss to Sami's head Dai couldn't help but wonder if everything would be that easy.

'I don't know why but I feel as though our world has shifted. Something big is coming…I just hope we will be prepared for it.' He thought.

Soooooooo it is done the introductions have been made! Now the real fun can start: 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~

Sami and Dai were inside the kitchen, Sami was cooking breakfast and Dai was reading the paper with a steaming cup of tea sitting in from of him. This was how kagome found her parents that morning.

"Morning mama, Papa," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Good morning dear," stated Sami as she walked over to Kagome drying her hands on her apron. She pulled kagome into a hug and kissed her forehead. "And happy 15th birthday."

"Thank you Mama." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Ah, yes I do seem to recall there being something important that was supposed to happen today!" Her father Dai said in a teasing tone.

"Oh Father!" kagome replied on a chuckle as she was enveloped in a bear hug from her dad.

"Happy birthday hime." her father said, releasing her from the hug and smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks Papa!"

"Kagome dear, do you know if your brothers are awake?" Sami, her mother asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I can go and check if you want me too," Kagome said.

"If you don't mind, I don't want them being late for class."

"Again," her dad whispered. Sami heard him and glared at him causing him to clear his throat and look away.

"It's no problem, I'll be right back," Kagome called over her shoulder as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once Kagome reached the top step she debated on who she should wake up first. 'Well Inuyasha will be harder to wake up. And Sesshomaru will probably just growl at me again.' Smiling Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's door first. After knocking twice she opened the door and went in.

"Big brother, Mama said it's time to get up," When Kagome didn't get a response she walked over to the bed and shook Sesshomaru's shoulder through the cover. 'He sleeps like a child hiding himself under the covers completely like this.' She thought with a small smile.

"Sesshomaru wake up." She was met with a growl.

'Typical' kagome thought rolling her eyes.

"Come on grouchy butt wake up! Mama doesn't want you to be-eeep!" Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru suddenly sat up, exposing his naked chest. Kagome quickly backed away from him and blushed. Sesshomaru glared at her a moment before throwing the covers off and standing to his feet. This made kagome blush even more, seeing as how Sesshomaru slept in his boxers, he was now standing nearly completely naked in front of her.

"What do you want girl," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice as he went into his closet for his school uniform.

"Ma…" kagome's voice was an octave higher than normal so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Mama said to wake you for…um… school." Kagome said, her face completely flushed and her eyes looking anywhere but at Sesshomaru's near naked form.

"Well, as you can see I am awake, so leave."

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Kagome yelled as she stomped over to his door. Before she got to the door Sesshomaru was standing in front of her and he was smirking. Kagome gasped and took a step back.

"Geez! Sesshomaru! Mama said to stop misusing your abilities!"

"Mother is not here to see me 'misuse' them as you put it," He said smirking and leaning his face closer to hers. Kagome's blush became so deep Sesshomaru thought her head would pop from all the blood in it.

"Move I have to wake up yasha," Kagome stated, folding her arms under her chest.

"Hn he can wait." Sesshomaru grabbed kagome around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Sess - Sesshomaru… what are you…doing," She stammered.

"This," Sesshomaru said as he covered her lips with his own. Kagome's eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and got lost in the passionate kiss. When they parted Brandeis blue eyes clashed with amber eyes.

"Happy birthday Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile.

"GIRL!" Sesshomaru shouted. Kagome was snapped out of her daydream by Sesshomaru's yell. Blushing profusely at her thoughts she ran out of Sesshomaru's room.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and plopped down. 'She didn't even realize it. I could smell her arousal… it was so strong...' laying back on the bed Sesshomaru placed his right arm over his eyes. 'So strong… and so sweet. I cannot believe that I wanted…' suddenly Sesshomaru sat up, a growl leaving his chest. 'Who was she thinking about?!' Sesshomaru continued to growl as he put on his school uniform and prepare for school.

Kagome was outside Inuyasha's room trying to get herself together before going inside, once she was sure she was ok she knocked twice and then went in. Inuyasha's room was a mess and kagome had to pick her way through the mountains of clothes and various other things before she reached the bed. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was a wild sleeper and was currently sprawled out on the bed. His left leg and left arm were hanging off the side of the bed and his right arm was behind his head, his right leg was bent and he was tangled up in his cover. 'Geez Yasha you're so messy!' kagome thought to herself.

"Come on Yasha, wake up!" Kagome yelled as she shook his shoulder. Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Come on Inuyasha, we got to get ready to go. Get off your lazy-ah!" Kagome yelled as she was suddenly pulled on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her with blurry ochre eyes. The ears on the top of him head twitched cutely and Kagome couldn't help but reach up and tweak them.

"Kaggy?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome smiled.

"Yup it's me, now get up dufus."

"Nnnn, I don't wanna!" He complained as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "You smell really good Kaggy."

"Um… thanks I think," Kagome giggled and moved to get up but Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "Come on Yasha let me up we don't have time for this!"

"But Kaggy… you smell sooooo good… good enough… to tickle!" Inuyasha finished on a yell as he flipped her under him and commenced tickling her. Kagome screamed and tried to move away from him, when that didn't work she began hitting him.

"Ahaha! Inu- Inuyasha pl-please st-stop! Ahaha!" she laughed.

"Nope!" Inuyasha laughed and continued to tickle her.

"Help! Ahaha! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled. The tickling was too much for her to take so she called the one person she knew would always come to her rescue. Not soon after she finished calling out his name did he appear and yanked Inuyasha off of her.

"Ack! Owowowowow! Sesshomaru let go of my hair!" Inuyasha yelled trying to pull out of Sesshomaru's grasp on his hair.

"Little brother there is no time for your tom foolery," Sesshomaru stated in a passive voice. Kagome took this opportunity to run and hide behind Sesshomaru.

"Keh, whatever, let me go I need to get ready." Sesshomaru dropped his hold on Inuyasha and turned to Kagome.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Souta?" Sesshomaru said coldly. He was the only person Kagome knew who could make a question sound like a statement. Souta was their new born baby brother, he was adorable and Kagome could already tell that she was going to be supper protective of him.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Hn." was all he said before he walked passed her to the door.

"Oh! Kaggy wait!" Inuyasha called. Kagome turned around just before she reached the door. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to gasp.

"Happy birthday, Kaggy!" Inuyasha said, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. Kagome blushed as well and smiled.

"Thanks Yasha."

Once everyone was ready and down stairs Sami made an announcement.

"Alright everyone before you head off to school in two minutes I wanted to tell you not to be late coming home today, Kagome's birthday is today and I want to do something special for her."

"Mama, I told you I didn't want to do anything big for my birthday!" Kagome whined.

"Feh, yeah right Kaggy, we all know you wanted to do something big for your birthday just like always!" Inuyasha commented. Kagome pouted, because he was right Kagome did usually want to have a big party but this time she wanted something small with just her family.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, go on now, before you're late," Sami said as she shooed them out of the house.

"Alright were going!" Kagome commented, and with that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were out the door rushing to their school.

I did my part now it's your turn REIVEW! : 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_**A/N: sorry for the wait!**_

"Kagome!" called three voices. Kagome, whom had been walking with her older brothers, turned at the sound of her name being called and was faced with her friends Eri, Ayume, and Yuka.

"Hey guys." Kagome returned, in greeting.

"Hey Inuyasha." Eri said with a small blush. Ayume and yuka giggled while kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Um g-good morning Sesshomaru-soma." Yuka said with a deep bow to hide her deep blush. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her as her glared at Inuyasha before continuing on to the school building. Yuka sighed and straightened from her bow.

"Feh, I don't know why you call him that yuka, he's not even a lord." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, hush." Kagome said.

"No its fine, I don't really know why I call him that… it just seems to… I don't know fit him somehow." Yuka said with a shrug.

"Anyway guys, do either of you have plans after school today?" kagome asked. They each shook their heads no.

"Great then come to my house after school." The bell sounded and kagome took off for class.

"Inuyasha explain the rest I got go!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Oi! Kaggy! I…"Inuyasha trailed off on a sigh. Eri, Ayume, and yuka all sweat dropped and turned their attention to the frustrated male in front of them. Inuyasha sighed then began explaining to them the plan for kagome's birthday.

Inside the class room Sesshomaru was glaring at everyone. He had not been able to get the smell of kagome's arousal out of his mind, and it was frustrating that he was unable to do so. The group of chattering females surrounding his desk were not helping matters either. No matter how much he glared or ignored them they still stood around his desk chattering about nothing. He was beginning to contemplate how much trouble he would get into for killing them all, when kagome came rushing into the classroom.

"Happy birthday kagome!" yelled almost all of the men in the class, all except Sesshomaru, he didn't say anything.

"Thanks guys!" kagome replied with a bright smile, her face flushed from running all the way to the class, made her look as though she were glowing. One by one the males in the class approached her to give her gifts or to give her a hug. Sesshomaru glared especially hard at the males who hugged her. The females in the class were glaring at kagome in jealousy or in envy.

The teacher walked in three minutes late, followed by Inuyasha, Eri, yuka, and Ayume. Once the four students took their seats the teacher, Mr. Yamasaki, spoke.

"Well class, firstly, I would like to say sorry that I am late. I had to pick up a couple of things" he said with a mock glare in Inuyasha, Eri, Ayume, and Yuka's direction. "Secondly I would like to say happy birthday to miss kagome Higurashi." Mr. Yamasaki ended with a smile in her direction. Kagome blushed furiously, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had to hold back growls as they saw the teacher give a playful wink to kagome.

'Who does this male think he is! He is a teacher for god's sake! He should not be flirting with the students! Especially not kagome!' Sesshomaru thought furiously.

'What the hell was that! Why the hell is he winking at kaggy!? I should tear off his eye lids, that way he can never wink at her again!' Inuyasha thought to himself with a mental smirk. He would gain a lot of pleasure from ridding the world of another male fawning all over kagome.

During lunch kagome's desk was, as usual, surrounded by guys in her class trying to get her to eat lunch with them.

"Kagome eat lunch with me!"

"No she's going to eat lunch with me"

"No me!"

"Heh um guys…I…"kagome started.

"Girl." All the chatter that was surrounding kagome's desk instantly stopped upon Sesshomaru addressing kagome.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" kagome said as she looked up and into his eyes.

"come." And with that he turned and started to walk away. Kagome jumped up from her desk and gathered her things, rushing so that she would be able to catch up.

"Ah sorry guys I'll see you after lunch!" she called over her shoulder, as she ran after Sesshomaru.

"Wh- what just happen here?" Eri asked Inuyasha.

"Feh, how am I supposed to know?" He responded.

"Let's go check it out." Said yuka. Inuyasha, Eri, and Ayume all nodded and left the room.

"Sesshomaru? Hey Sesshomaru where are you?" kagome called. "Geez he tells me to follow him and he disappears." She grumbled to herself.

"girl." Came a cool voice from behind her.

"Eeep!" Kagome spun around and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mentally smirked at her attempt to move him with her glare.

"Let's go."

"o-ok where are we going?" she asked. When she received no answer she sighed and followed him quietly.

When they reached their destination kagome was surprised, they were on the roof of the school. The wind blew gently through her hair and it seemed to caress Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru looked at kagome as she took in the roof and the view it presented. The sun was high in the sky and the clouds rolling by were full and fluffy looking. If you were to look over the railing, you would be able to see the whole school and some of the town.

"Wow, Sesshomaru how did you even get the keys to come up here? Usually the door is locked!" kagome asked in awe.

"Hn." Was all she received as he sat down, pulling up one leg and rested his arm over it. He leaned his head back, to kagome, he seemed to be sun bathing. It was like the sun wanted the entire world to see how attractive he was. Kagome blushed at her thoughts, taking a seat next to him she pulled out her lunch and began to eat.

"Where did they get to?" yuka asked no one in general.

Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air and took a deep breath. 'Where did you go with kagome, brother?' he thought to himself. He continued to sniff until he finally caught their scents.

"They're this way come on!" Inuyasha said as he took off running. The three girls with him glanced at each other momentarily before taking off after Inuyasha. They ran until they reached the stairs leading to the roof.

"What are they doing on the roof?" Eri whispered.

"Ssshhh!" Ayume and yuka said together. Inuyasha had opened the door to the roof slightly, just enough for them all to be able to see kagome and Sesshomaru sitting.

"Sesshomaru?" kagome started.

"Girl." Came his reply.

"I wanted to say thank you." Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"What for?"

"Well, you saved me….in a way. If it wasn't for you I would have had to deal with all those guys vying for my attention. And well...thank you."

"You should have just told them you didn't want to have lunch with them." Sesshomaru stated as he went back to gazing at the clouds.

"I know but I would have felt bad for turning them down."

"So you would rather lead them on?"

"What? No! I just…" she sighed. "Im not good with guys Sesshomaru, you know that."

"Hn." Seeing as how he wasn't saying anything else kagome went back to her lunch.

'I wonder if I should offer him some… will he even want it. Did he already eat?' kagome sighed again and was about to ask if he wanted some of her lunch when he spoke.

"If one of those males asked you to date them, would you?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome stared at him stunned for a moment before blushing deeply.

"Wh- what brought this on?"

"Curiosity."

"Oh… I guess not." Sesshomaru released a breath he didn't know he was holding. For some reason he didn't want to name, he was relieved that she wasn't interested in any of the males there.

"Would you?" kagome asked. Sesshomaru glared at her and kagome rushed to fix her wording.

"No not like that! I mean in know you aren't interested in boys in the least. I meant it as in if it was the girls in the class would you date them?" she said with a blush.

"No."

"How come?"

"They do not interest me."

"Really? No one in the class?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Their class had been voted the most attractive by a lot of the lower class men and even some of the upper class men. Supposedly the most attractive people in the school were all put into their class. Kagome didn't really believe that but she did think there were a lot of pretty women I their class. 'Surely one of them caught his interest.' She thought to herself. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her. A look in his eyes that kagome couldn't place. She was about to question him on it when he suddenly glared at the door.

"Little brother, eves dropping is beneath you." he said coldly.

The door that was cracked open, opened the rest of the way and Inuyasha stood there with kagome's three friends. They all looked like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Inuyasha! Eri! Yuka! Ayume! That is so not ok!" kagome admonished. Inuyasha Eri and Ayume all looked as though they felt bad for getting caught eves dropping. Yuka looked like she wanted to cry, and she kept glancing at Sesshomaru. It took a second for it to register that they hear the conversation she was having with Sesshomaru. 'Meaning she is hurt that he doesn't like her. Yuka does have a crush on him, and who could blame her, poor girl.' Kagome stood and walked over to yuka, enveloping her in a hug. Inuyasha went over to sit next to his brother and glanced back at the two girls hugging.

"You know she has a thing for you right?" he whispered just for his brother's ears.

"Who?"

"Yuka."

"Hn. She will get over it."

"Maybe… say what was that look you gave kagome."

"A glare." Inuyasha snorted at that.

"Not that on the one you gave her when she asked about your liking anyone in the class"

"Do not worry about it brother." He stated as he stood up to leave. The bell had just sounded signaling that it was time to return to class.

"I can't help but worry about it, it made my hair stand up on end." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Sighing he followed after his brother and the chattering girls, consisting of a much cheerier yuka and a concerned kagome. His last thought before the door to the roof shut behind them was that something was about to change drastically.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
